Can't fight this feeling
by Cherazor
Summary: A small HHr one-shot. Harry secretly sits and watches Hermione. Will he find the curage to tell Hermione what he feels for her?


Hey everyone. Just a small fic to show everyone that I'm still alive. See? I'm alive. ;)

Anyway, a small H/Hr fic I wrote last night, just to see that I haven't lost my touch yet. Which I haven't, hopefully. Anyway, yes, I know both Ron and Harry might be behaving slightly OOC, but after I wrote this and read it through, I just couldn't change it. I very much liked it.

And, yes everyone. I will finish my other fics; I haven't forgotten about them, I've just taken a very long brake from writing. I've been concentrating more on school instead, but now as my summer vacation has started I'll have more time to write. So hang on, fics and chapters are coming, I promise.

-Cherry

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

**It was a lovely day that spring. The sun glowed with warmth, the birds sang, and most children were outside. That was no exception for Hogwarts; the old school for witchcraft and wizardry was as good as empty, even some the most reserved children was outside enjoying the weather. **

**But, even though the weather was so uncommonly wonderful, Harry Potter; the sixteen year old wizard, more commonly known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, sat in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room. He sighed quietly as he kept on staring at the one and only reason he wasn't outside himself. Right on front of him sat Hermione Granger, the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.**

**Hermione sat curled up on the couch, completely oblivious that she was being watched. She had her feet curled up under her, an opened book in her lap and a cup of still steaming tea in her right hand. Her other hand had her wand firmly grasped and as she continued reading on, she twirled her slightly bushy hair around her wand.**

**Harry smiled. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Of course, Hermione was not a beauty queen, not by far. She had a rather plain appearance with her brown -bushy- hair, brown eyes and petite frame, but that was not all Harry saw. No, he also saw what so distantly shone behind her façade of plainness.**

**He saw the intellect, the honest and humble attitude, her truthfulness, her loyalty, and her sense of right and wrong. Of course, he didn't mind Hermione's rather plain looks, no. In fact, it was one of the things he loved with her. **

**Harry sighed again, and secretly wondered when he had fallen for his best friend. He shook his head. Why, oh, why had he fallen in love with his best friend? Deep down, he knew it had been impossible for him not too. Completely impossible. Especially after six years of friendship and of her always being by his side. Always helping him…**

**He smiled weakly as he saw Hermione biting her lip. Something she always did when she was thinking. Harry drew his hand through his tousled hair as he silently wondered what she was thinking of. Maybe it was him…?**

**No, why should she? Why would she think of him? Harry Potter, the lanky boy with untidy black hair, ugly scar on his forehead and thick glasses. **

**Harry took of his glasses, simply to inspect them. Yep, they were still as thick as before. If one would hold them in his hand, one would wonder if he had a run in with two bottles of coke, a run in so hard it made the bottom of the bottles stick on his face, Harry thought grimly. **

**No. Harry shook his head. Why would she think of him? He placed his spectacles on top of his nose and continued to stare at the beauty before him.**

**Suddenly he heard a dark voice behind him. "Why don't you tell her?"**

**Harry glanced behind his shoulder, already knowing who it was. "Ron… We've been through this."**

**"Bloody Mary, Harry. Don't tell me you still believe in that 'I don't deserve her' crap you told me earlier?" Ron looked both tired and unbelieving. "Look, Harry. You're my best mate and all that, but _honestly_ Harry, you're a bit daft." Ron kneed down and grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder before staring into Harry's green eyes with his own brown. "Just go for it."**

**Harry broke quickly of their eye-contact as he looked down to the floor. "No, Ron… Listen. It's just that… What if she doesn't like me? I can't risk that… At least now, I'm with her, as a friend. But if she doesn't _love _me, I might loose it all…" He whispered the last words. "I might loose _her._"**

**"Oh, for Merlin's sake.**** You're a Gryffindor! You're supposed to brave." Ron sighed. "Harry, you've faced You-Know-Who more times than anyone, and lived through them all, but now you can't even face _Hermione_?"**

**Harry, who had lifted his head earlier, looked down to the floor again. "I…"**

**"Harry, mate…"Ron started softly, "you have to tell her some day soon." Ron rose from his kneeing position before he walked out the common room again.**

**Harry sat frozen on his seat as he thought back on what Ron had told him. He was right, Harry concluded. He glanced up to Hermione, who was just about to take a sip of her tea.**

**Harry closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to the couch. **

**Hermione smiled and placed her cup on the floor in front of her. "Hello Harry."**

**"Hi Hermione."**** He took another deep breath. "Hermione, I have something I want to tell you."******


End file.
